En Cadenas
by Garou-K
Summary: Holi c: Soy nueva en fanfiction y bueno… este es un pequeño capítulo para saber sus opiniones. La idea de la historia fue creada por una amiga llamada Yashiru, pero como no le gusta escribir, yo me encargo de esa parte. La historia es sobre la vida de Alexios, un serperior príncipe, y su amado Darius, un blaziken. Los personajes son gijinkas, versiones humanas de los pokemon. )


**Capítulo 1: La familia real**

**Personajes:**

Yashiro-sama: Un serperior, fuerte y carismático. El rey soberano del Valle Midoriki. A pesar de ser un rey gentil llega a sr estricto si se le desobedece. Debido a su creencia de que su hijo Alexios es muy débil forma un equipo de los pokemons más Fuertes para protegerlo.

Alexios: El hijo de Yashiro sama, un joven serperior que pronto gobernará el reino. Aunque pronto será el nuevo rey su padre lo considera débil.

Anastacia: Una joven floette encargada de proteger al príncipe. Tan pronto como lo vio se enamoró de él. Nunca desobedece al príncipe.

Edgar: Un poderoso Gengar encargado de proteger al príncipe Alexios. En realidad no le importa la seguridad de su majestad, solo piensa en pelear y hacerse más fuerte.

Darius: Un joven y fuerte Blaziken. Es el mejor amigo de Alexios y también está a cargo de protegerlo pero sabe que, como sirviente nunca estará a su nivel.

Nadie sabe cómo sucedió. Cómo empezó. Quién los mandó…

El castillo estaba rodeado de las calurosas e insoportables flamas. Todo estaba lleno de humo y desesperación. En diferentes partes ya podía olerse el inconfundible aroma de la carne quemada. Los pocos súbditos de tipo agua no podían hacer mucho por tratar de apagar el fuego, pues el intenso calor los había dejado prácticamente secos y débiles.

Los atacantes, cubiertos para no ser vistos, se daban vuelo matando gente e incendiando aún más casas.

Más arriba en las habitaciones reales se escuchaban los gritos y órdenes de proteger a la familia real. Aunque los guardias se esforzaban por mantener a los soberanos a salvo y tratar de sacarlos del castillo no podían pelear contra el humo que ya les cortaba la respiración.

"_¡Khalem!" _gritó el rey _"Mi esposa y yo moriremos hoy, aquí, pero te prohíbo como última orden que dejes morir a mi hijo. Mi hijo morirá, pero no consumido por las llamas"_. Dicho esto el rey entregó un pequeño niño de alrededor de 7 años a su sirviente más leal y lo mandó lejos.

"_¡Papá! ¡Maaaa!"_ gritó desesperado el pequeño mientras Khalem, un joven vaporeon, lo cubría con Acua Aro y lo protegía del fuego con los chorros de agua que aún podía sacar.

De un momento a otro, entre todo el alboroto el castillo por fin cedió y se vino abajo. Los atacantes satisfechos con el resultado y sin dejar a alguien con vida, desaparecieron.

Al borde de todos los escombros una pequeña luz casi imperceptible brillaba entre las pocas flamas que aún quedaban vivas.

"_D…Darius..."_ susurró una débil voz. "_D-Darius… ¿puedes oírme?"_

"_Khalem" _chilló una pequeña voz a lado de él.

"_Ah… aquí estás… Logré protegerte con mi última Protección, no durará mucho, pero al menos te protegerá hasta que libres el fuego_" dijo vaporeon entre pequeños espasmos de tos.

"_Khalem…tengo miedo. Mamá y papá"_ dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

"_Ellos estarían felices de verte a salvo"_ dijo poniendo débilmente la mano en el pelo del pequeño y mientras lo despeinaba tiernamente se despidió de él. "_Sé fuerte…" _dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar por última vez.

"_¡Eh! Por aquí"_ gritó una joven.

"_Su majestad no tiene que desviarse, alguien más puede ir a ver" _dijo nervioso un Raticate .

"_No, está bien, puede que sea el traidor que buscamos" _dijo una voz grave y majestuosa. "_Gyasha, espero que sean buenas noticias"_

"_Señor es un niño, no debe tener más de 5 años"_ dijo la joven Gyarados mientras corría de regreso con el pequeño en brazos. "_Parece inconsciente y mire, las quemaduras parecen recientes"_

"_¿Dónde lo has encontrado?"_

"_Por ahí. Cerca de la salida del bosque"_

"_Vayamos de regreso al palacio. Gyasha tráelo contigo. No era su destino morir aquí si lo has encontrado."_

El nervioso raticate trató de objetar algo pero como siempre, el rey ya había hablado, y su palabra era ley.

No hace mucho, en realidad hace unas horas, en el palacio se acaba de encontrar un traidor al que habían dado caza el rey y sus mejores guerreros; pero todo parecía ya olvidado con la llegada del nuevo niño. El rey había ordenado mandarlo a una habitación de huéspedes, llamó a sus mejores médicos para que le trataran las quemaduras y luego lo bañaron y vistieron cuidadosamente con ropas del mismísimo príncipe Alexios, el hijo del rey que acababa de salvar su vida.

Nadie se opuso a las órdenes del rey a pesar de la extrañeza del evento. Ya limpio y vendado se pudo distinguir que el niño recién salvado era un torchic. Tenía aspecto de no haber comido en días y sus pies indicaban que había caminado otros tantos.

La primera vez que abrió los ojos no pareció sorprenderse por lo que veía, fue hasta que volteó y vio una cara desconocida que dio un brinco y empezó a alterarse. A pesar de que los médicos le pedían que se calmara para no reabrirse las heridas, él no pudo evitar brincar de la cama y tratar de correr a la salida. No llegó muy lejos cuando un mareo repentino lo hizo caer, lo que permitió a un joven cargarlo y llevarlo de nuevo a la cama. No tardo mucho en quedarse dormido de nuevo por el cansancio y el dolor.

De ahí en adelante los días que pasaron el pequeño torchic despertaba por ratos, lo alimentaban y le daban la medicina correspondiente para el dolor, le cambiaban las vendas y lo bañaban. Muchas veces trataron de preguntarle su nombre o si sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero nunca obtuvieron una respuesta, ni siquiera un ligero cambio de expresión a pesar del dolor que debía sentir en las heridas.

Ni siquiera cuando el rey llegó a preguntarle por su nombre respondió. Para sorpresa de todos el rey se mostro inalterado a pesar de la falta de respeto por parte del chico.

El pequeño en realidad no hacia mucho, casi nada. Se quedaba todo el día postrado en cama mirando al infinito. Dormía pero varias veces se despertaba bañado en sudor. No sabía donde estaba o cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero lo que nunca se le escapó es que cada vez que despertaba, en la puerta, había asomado otro niño, de su misma edad con un pelo brillante y verde y unos ojos rojos como rubíes.

A las 2 semanas de la llegada del niño quemado el pequeño niño peli verde por fin se animo a entrar al cuarto mientras nadie lo veía. Se acercó lentamente a la cama donde el niño con pelo rubio dormía y vio que tenía un sueño alterado pues de nuevo estaba sudando y parecía sufrir. Con mucho cuidado puso una pequeña manita en la frente del niño y le acaricio el pelo. Con gran alivio vio que no despertaba pero que había logrado calmarlo.

Esa misma tarde cuando terminaron de darle de comer el niño peli verde regreso y volvió a entrar a escondidas. El niño de pelo dorado lo veía inexpresivo. El niño peli verde extendió la mano y puso un pequeño anillo en el regazo del herido.

"_Es un regalo de mí para ti. Espero que te mejores pronto"_. Y se fue.

Ese fue el primero de varios regalos que le hizo durante la siguiente semana. Los demás eran pequeños pero lindos detalles como flores del jardín o chocolates robados del cuarto de sus padres.

El día que, después de darle una bella rosa que acababa de florecer, el niño herido le sonrió por primera vez. El peli verde oji-rojo sintió una gran felicidad y con su pequeña voz infantil y una sonrisa le dijo _"Tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos"._


End file.
